El cazador
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Segunda parte de la trilogia Bones x files.Hay un nuevo cazavampiros en la ciudad. Fue discipulo de Angel y ahora le encantaria acabar con el. Un pequeño niño irrumpe en la vida de los Booth. Es hijo de Temperance pero, quien es su padre?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE SE DESPRENDE DE BONES XFILES. CUENTA LOS INICIOS DEL CONCEJO DE LOS SEIS, LA IDENTIDAD DE VINCENT LOGAN Y SUS MOTIVOS PARA ENCONTRAR A SEELEY BOOTH.**

* * *

Algunos años adelante en un futuro alternativo...

Un hombre sostiene a un bebe en sus brazos. El niño tiene pocos dias de nacido y bosteza adormilado provocando una carcajada en el hombre q lo tiene cargado. Lo mece suavemente mientras se pasea por la habitacion para hacerlo dormir. Le gusta mirarlo. Ese pequeñito es su esperanza de volver a formar parte de un todo e incluirse en un mundo q ya daba por perdido. Tiene suave cabello oscuro y pegado al craneo. Sus facciones son finas y delicadas como las de su madre pero tiene ojos pequeños que todavia no ha abierto asi q el hombre no sabe cual es el color de la mirada del pequeño niño q para el vale mas q su propia vida.

La habitacion esta en semipenumbra. Tanto para el descanso del pequeño como de su madre. El parto fue agotador y ella duerme acostada en su cama para recuperar las fuerzas, mas bien finge dormir. Sabe q ha cometido un terrible error y ya no puede remediarlo. Ama al pequeño pero no debio ser hijo de el. No debia tener ese padre. O el no es su padre?. Recuerdos borrosos acuden a su mente y solo saca algo en claro. No esta segura quien es el padre del niño. A pesar q el hombre a su lado esta feliz y contento con el bebe, ella esta consternada. Si solo pudiera tener la certeza de q es hijo de su esposo! Eso calmaria su corazon y acallaria sus remordimientos.

Un llanto rompe el silencio de la noche. El bebe reclama por su madre y el hombre se acerca a ella para despertarla. Le da un beso en la frente y acaricia su rostro.

\- El bebe tiene hambre. Despierta por favor.

\- Que hora es?

\- Casi las dos de la mañana. Tomalo. Voy a ver a los niños. Quiza su llanto desperto a alguno de ellos.

\- Si ok - dice tomando al niño en brazos - voy a darle de lactar y luego lo pondre en su cuna.

\- No te levantes. Espera q vuelva. No demorare nada.

Vuelve a besar su frente y sale de la habitacion. Ella suspira aliviada. No es un mal hombre se diria q tiene un corazon de oro. Quiere a sus hijos y se preocupa por ellos. Mantiene a su familia con decencia con el trabajo que heredo de otro... pero...

El hombre ingresa a la habitacion de los gemelos. Estan dormidos profundamente cada uno en sus camas. Va a revisarlos. Le quita un libro de las manos a uno y lo deja en la repisa mientras q al otro lo arropa para q no sienta frio. Les revuelve el rubio cabello a cada uno. Tienen ocho años y son un remolino de energia.

Va hacia la habitacion de la adolescente. Esta cerrada. Suspira resignado. Por lo menos sabe q esta dormida. Si hubiera escuchado el llanto de su hermano ya estaria en la habitacion de sus padres preguntando q le pasa al bebe.

Falta la habitacion del mayor. Y es con el con quien tiene problemas. Ya es un hombre hecho y derecho de veinte años y no acepta consejos ni razones de nadie por mas bien intencionadas q sean, en especial de el. Todavia tolera la autoridad de su madre pero tampoco la obedece como antes. Solo espera q pase el verano para regresar a la escuela de cadetes y olvidarse del pandemonio en q se ha convertido su vida.

Ve q la puerta esta abierta e ingresa. Lo observa limpiando una ballesta y afilando unas estacas. Se sobrecoge de la impresion pero intenta dominarse. Al fin y al cabo el lo inicio en esa vida desde los dieciseis años.

Lo q no sabia es q le gustaria tanto el oficio de cazavampiros.

\- Estas despierto.

\- Iba a salir a cazar pero decidi limpiar mis armas. Con un recien nacido en casa creo q no es buen momento para q den conmigo y mi familia. Lo comprobaste? Ya eres normal?

\- Segun los estudios q me hizo Cantelever soy un ser humano. He dejado atras la fase del vampiro.

\- Todo porque te enamoraste de mi madre y coincidentemente mi padre murio en extrañas circunstancias...

\- Parker ya te explique q jamas hubiera podido dañar a tu padre. Era mi descendiente como tu y tus hermanos.

\- Como tu hijo.

\- Es tu hermano, Parker...

\- Si, es mi hermano y no voy a negarlo. A pesar de todo el bebe no tiene la culpa de haber nacido asi. Aunque a ojos de todo el mundo seas Seeley Booth yo se quien eres... Angel... y quien fuiste. Te agradezco enormemente el haberme enseñado a defenderme y a cazar. Eso te lo debo de por vida. Pero cuando tu llegaste mi familia se destruyo y eso no te lo puedo perdonar y si estuviera en mis manos remediarlo te juro q lo haria. Asi tuviera q mover cielo, mar, infierno y tierra. Asi tuviera q cambiar el mundo, el pasado y el futuro lo haria. Y protegeria a mi padre. Te lo aseguro Angel. No se si lo mataste o no pero yo si te quitaria de en medio sin titubear... pero no es el caso. No puedo revivir a Seeley pero no por eso voy a aceptar tu relacion con mi madre.

\- Yo se q te cuesta aceptarlo pero yo amo a tu madre.

\- Claro Angel- dice con sorna- hace años escuche decir lo mismo a alguien con tu mismo rostro.

\- No seas cruel- dice Angel frunciendo el ceño- tu madre tuvo un parto muy dificil y no quiero q nos escuche pelear.

\- Cruel yo? Tienes la desfachatez de decirme cruel a mi despues q dinamitaste mi familia? No ayudaste a mi padre moribundo. Cortejaste y enamoraste a mi madre confundiendola por el parecido y para completar tu hazaña la embarazaste. No me hables de crueldad Angel! Aqui el unico cruel fuiste y seras tu!

\- YA BASTA!

\- Temperance! No debiste levantarte!- le dice Angel sosteniendola. Esta debil por la perdida de sangre en el parto y con orden de descanso absoluto.

\- Los gritos se escuchan hasta mi habitacion. Quieren q todos los vecinos se enteren q nuestra familia es mas q disfuncional? Dime Parker, eso quieres?

\- Mama con todo el respeto q te mereces prefiero no responder a tu pregunta y dile a tu marido q salga de mi habitacion o no me responsabilizo de mis actos.

\- ESTA ES MI CASA, MALDITA SEA! - grito Temperance dando un golpe a la puerta- NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO EN MI PROPIA CASA!

\- Ok mama. Veo a quien prefieres. Me voy mañana a la escuela de cadetes. No me esperes ni en navidad ni en año nuevo... si EL sigue aqui.

Parker sale de su habitacion hacia la calle con la ballesta en el hombro y el cinturon lleno de estacas. Tiene un sobretodo negro y sin proponerselo usa el mismo uniforme de caceria q usaba su padrastro vampiro hace unos años. Le dicen Mateus en el mundo sobrenatural y es el cazavampiros mas temido de esa region. No saben q al unico vampiro q le encantaria matar no puede ponerle un dedo encima.

\- Temperance por favor vuelve a la cama! No vas a lograr q regrese! Ha salido a cazar...

\- TU! TU LE ENSEÑASTE ESA VIDA! TU LO LANZASTE A SER LO QUE ES AHORA!

\- Lo se y lo siento. Nunca pense q se aficionaria de ese modo. Incluso me dicen q me ha suplantado varias veces y los vampiros creen q el es mi hijo.

...

Parker regreso a su casa por la mañana. Estaba golpeado y malherido. Angel lo sintio entrar a la casa y lo siguio hasta la puerta de su habitacion.

\- No tengo ganas de pelear Angel... dejemoslo para otro dia.

\- No quiero pelear contigo. Estas herido. Dejame ayudarte. No quiero q tu madre te vea asi.

\- Me siento tan mal q voy a aceptar tu ayuda Angel.

Parker se quito el sobretodo desgarrado y Angel vio huellas de estacas. Miro a Parker contrariado.

\- Te atacaron con estacas! Pensaron q eras un vampiro cazador o te metiste con cazadores mercenarios!

\- No me regañes q no soy un niño...

\- Comportate como el cazador q eres entonces! Que fue lo q te paso?!

\- Pelee con un cazador mercenario por una presa... el era mayor q yo y mas rapido pero cuando se dio cuenta q yo era humano dejo de atacarme y se llevo la presa.

\- Estas cazando por dinero?! Te dije q jamas hicieras eso! Es la calaña mas baja de cazadores y todos desean matarlos!

\- Relajate papa vampiro. No soy mercenario. Solo lo hice por deporte y porque queria sentir la adrenalina...

\- Haz traking si deseas sentir adrenalina! Estas jugando con tu vida! En el submundo creen q eres mi hijo y por eso te atacan hasta q se dan cuenta q eres humano. Y para agregar mas leña al fuego has elegido el mismo uniforme de caza q yo tenia!

\- Si. Hoy me di cuenta de eso. El cazador me pregunto si yo era Mateus y le dije q si, susurro: "El hijo de Angel" y empezo a atacarme. Pero al ver q sangraba se dio cuenta de su error y solo se llevo la presa. Al regresar me tope con otro cazador casi de mi edad y me conto tu historia. Eres famoso papa vampiro!

\- Porque te haces llamar Mateus?

\- Es mi segundo nombre en latin. Matthew. Imaginaras q si me hago llamar Parker la presa se moriria de risa antes q llegue a matarla. Ademas todos se ponen nombres de cazador. Menos tu. Tu usaste tu nombre real. Eso es respetado en el submundo.

\- Parker por favor deja de cazar... tu madre esta aterrada de q te pase algo o no regreses a casa.

\- Mas bien tu debes estar aterrado de que me pase algo y mi madre te clave una estaca dormido por haberme inducido al submundo.

...

Temperance despierta con el bebe al lado. Angel lo puso en la cama al salir de la habitacion para ayudar a Parker. Analiza sus rasgos. Es muy parecido a ella pero tiene los ojos pequeños de los Booth. Quiere ver el color de sus ojos. Esta segura q podria diferenciar al padre por el color de ojos. Seeley los tenia marron oscuro y Angel tiene ojos negros. Es solo un matiz pero para ella seria como un ADN instantaneo. Trata de recordar lo q paso hace mas de nueve meses atras.

Tenian otro caso de Dana y Fox. Iban a verse en la supuesta tumba de John Mulder. Ella no fue porque Henry tuvo un esguince jugando soccer en la escuela y fue a llevarlo al medico. Le informaron q la operacion salio mal. Que el sospechoso se descontrolo y tuvieron q sedarlo pero habia atacado a los agentes Scully, Mulder y Booth. Fue de inmediato al hospital a ver a Booth. Tenia un desgarro en el cuello, en la aorta. Estaban luchando para salvarle la vida pero perdia sangre muy rapido, mas de lo que podian reponersela con transfusiones. Despues de dos horas su corazon no resistio mas y colapso. Ella no podia creerlo. El dia anterior estaban felices por terminar de una buena vez este caso y volver a la normalidad. Nada de conspiraciones paranoicas, secretos, dobles intenciones, intrigas ni demas cosas propias de un x-file. Volvian a homicidios normales como Dios manda. Sin vampiros, scanners, hombres lobo y demas criaturas novelescas y sobrenaturales.

Pero ahora el estaba muerto y no habia nada mas q hacer.

Se encerro en su habitacion. No le abria a nadie. Ni a Angela, ni a su padre, ni siquiera a sus hijos. No lloro nada ese dia. Solo estaba en shock. Sweets le hablo a traves de la puerta hasta quedarse afonico y nada. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas y ellos estaban realmente en el pozo de la desesperacion.

Y recurrieron a Angel otra vez.

Recordo q estaba sentada en el suelo y vio esos ojos marrones frente a ella nuevamente. Su rostro sonriente. Ella se arrojo en sus brazos y comenzo a llorar. El se sento en el piso con ella. La abrazo y empezo a acariciarle el cabello, consolandola. Ella tenia q saber si era verdad o solo un desvario de su mente. Lo beso apasionadamente y le correspondio pero luego se solto diciendole q todo estaba bien y que pasaria. Volvio a besarlo y por segunda vez el le correspondio. Ella se puso encima de el y el la abrazaba sin dejar de besarla. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se separo de ella y le dijo q el no era Seeley q era...

Ella no lo dejo terminar. Los sentimientos se le confundieron en una maraña de sensaciones y en menos de dos segundos volvian a estar abrazados y besandose con furia, con desenfreno, sin ningun control ya de sus emociones Temperance dejo q la besara, acariciara, desnudara e hiciera el amor repitendose una y otra vez q el era Seeley y no habia nada mas cierto en el mundo. Angel por su parte estaba tremendamente excitado despues de besarla por primera vez. Trato de detenerla pero el impulso era mas fuerte. Ademas no solo se resumia en sexo. Habia aprendido a admirarla cuando suplanto a Seeley y cada vez q la besaba en la mejilla o tenia un gesto amable con ella y Temperance le daba las gracias con una sonrisa, el se ponia loco de felicidad. Se estaba enamorando de ella y por eso cuando termino el caso de los x-files decidio alejarse por un tiempo de los Booth ya q no iba a soportar verla con su verdadero esposo. Se dio cuenta q necesitaba cazar como un impulso para aplacar las ansias de su corazon y fue en esos dias q llevaba a Parker de caceria. El contacto con el muchacho lo centraba a la realidad. Se imaginaba q era Connor y le enseñaba todo lo q sabia. Parker aprendia rapido y antes de los diecisiete ya habia cazado su primera presa. Angel le regalo la ballesta como premio a su iniciacion y cada vez q lo acompañaba a casa podia verla aunque sea por la ventana de la cocina. Verla solo ese instante era el mejor momento del dia. Ni cazar, ni enseñarle a Parker, ni trabajar de encubierto como detective superaba eso. Ya estaba enamorado pero lamentablemente era imposible. Hasta la muerte de Seeley.

Al dia siguiente Temperance despierta en los brazos de Angel y toma conciencia de lo q ha hecho. Piensa con horror q podria haberle despertado los instintos sin darse cuenta y corre al baño a verse el cuello pero nada. Ni una huella ni un rasguño. Suspira aliviada y al abrir los ojos lo ve de pie en el marco de la puerta. Se asusta y Angel lo nota al ver el verde intenso de sus ojos. No quiere provocar una reaccion como la de hace unos años atras con la pesadilla y retrocede hasta la habitacion. Se sienta en la cama y decide esperar a que ella este lista para salir o q le pida q se vaya. Decide irse antes de hacerle daño y recoge su ropa vistiendose en silencio. Una lagrima resbala por su mejilla y el la toma entre el indice y el pulgar.

Yo no puedo llorar- piensa- no tengo esa facultad. La perdi cuando deje de ser...

La realidad lo golpea como un puño. Esta volviendo a ser humano. Eso quiere decir q debe renunciar verbalmente a su inmortalidad para completar la transformacion. Pero el no sabe si ella lo aceptara. Si siente algo por el y no solo por ser la representacion del hombre q amo sino por el mismo.

Temperance sale del baño y lo ve con el pantalon puesto y la camisa abierta encima, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se le acerca y lo ayuda abotonando su camisa. El la mira sin decir nada. En este momento le seria muy util ser vampiro pues podria no leerle la mente pero si escudrinar sus facciones, su ritmo cardiaco, sus impulsos y su respiracion para darse una idea de lo q pasa por su mente.

\- Te vas?

\- Solo si tu quieres. Sino puedo acompañarte. Como gustes.

\- Eres consiente de lo q paso aqui entre nosotros?

\- Claro q si. Yo estaba ahi, recuerdas?

Sonrio ligeramente y el sonrio con ella. Sabia q el no era Seeley pero necesitaba su compañia. Verlo a su lado le recordaba q no estaba tan sola y q podria intentar...

\- Sabes lo q estoy pensando?

\- No. Al parecer perdi ayer esa facultad junto con varias otras.

\- Perdiste tus facultades de vampiro?

\- No todas. Todavia me queda una q confirmaria la perdida de todas las demas. Es voluntaria y consiente. Renunciar a mi inmortalidad confirmaria q dejo de ser un vampiro por decision propia.

\- Y porque perderias tus facultades? No entiendo.

\- Porque estoy enamorado de ti... y al parecer me correspondes. Sino conservaria mis...

Temperance volvio a besarlo. Queria estar segura q de verdad sentia algo por el y no por los recuerdos de su esposo. Sintio q el la abrazaba estrechandola contra su cuerpo y recorriendola con sus manos. Ella le arranco la camisa y volvio a acostarse en la cama sobre el. Ahora entiendo porque el estaba loco por ella- penso con lo ultimo de lucidez q le quedaba. Ella no lo sabia pero despues entenderia q solo buscaba proteccion y consuelo por la muerte del hombre q mas habia amado en su vida.

El penso q ella lo queria en serio y estaba dispuesto a ocupar el lugar de Seeley en la casa, el trabajo, con los chicos y por supuesto en su cama.

Los funerales fueron en estricto privado y solo con sus amigos cercanos. Hodgings, Angela, Cam y Sweets. Ella le pidio a Angel q no fuera porque no queria q sus amigos se enteren aun de su relacion. Ademas tenian q aparentar q Seeley sobrevivio a la operacion y se recuperaba en casa porque odiaba los hospitales. Jared y Padme fueron a verlo a su casa y Angel pudo conocer al fin a su otro descendiente. Conversaron mucho tiempo sin discutir y riendose. Luego vinieron Russ y Max. Max sospechaba algo pero al ver q se trataban tan melosamente como siempre dejo las suspicacias a un lado para convencerse q ese de verdad era su querido yerno.

Fue Angela la q se dio cuenta antes q la misma Temperance q el vampiro era tan prolifico como su descendiente.

Despues de tanto tiempo trabajando juntas y siendo amigas Angela sabia detectar los patrones de cambios de humor y conducta de Temperance y lo q noto fue q en vez de llevar el luto por Seeley, se emocionaba cuando Angel venia a recogerla para llevarla al Dinner o a su casa y se dio cuenta q cada vez los veia mas juntos y hasta cogidos de la mano.

"Hummm. Esto me huele a vampiro encerrado... o pensandolo mejor a vampiro con suerte. Creo q ella esta suplantando a Seeley para intentar seguir viva sin el pero y si el murcielago se enamora? Eso si seria catastrofico..."

Decidio hablar con ella con toda franqueza. Quiza estaba siendo demasiado mal pensada. Pero el refran de Angela era: "Piensa mal y acertaras" y raras veces le habia fallado.

\- Swetty tienes un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo.

\- Claro Angela. Vamos a mi oficina.

Al ingresar a la oficina de Temperance, Angela nota un carton de pizza grande vacio sobre el escritorio. Ademas hay una lata de gaseosa y una envoltura de chocolate sobre la laptop. Oh Dios mio! Es peor de lo q pense. Hay un pequeño vampirito en el horno!- piensa Angela con horror y asombro- pero como pudo? Y el? Como se aguanto el impulso de convertirla?

\- Angela te ocurre algo? Parece q estuvieras a punto de desmayarte!

\- Dame un vaso de agua, rapido!

Angela trata de calmarse pero no puede. No puede con su genio.

\- Y cuanto tiempo de embarazo tienes?

El ruido del vaso al estrellarse contra el piso no fue tan fuerte como el QUEEE! del aludido ingresando a la oficina de Temperance. De ahi en mas ella se dio cuenta q no tenia muy claro lo q sentia por Angel.

Ya en la casa y en su habitacion Angel se le acerca con precaucion y le pregunta.

\- Angela tenia razon? Estas embarazada?

\- No he tenido ninguna molestia y por eso no me utilizado ningun test de embarazo.

Angel le alcanza un test q el compro despues de escuchar lo q Angela dijo. No puede evitar la emocion. Un hijo! Uno q veria crecer y con el que podria compartir a diario. Uno con el q no cometeria los errores que tuvo con Connor y Parker. Nada de mentiras pero tampoco nada de cacerias.

Temperance toma el test y lleva a Angel de la mano a sentarse en la cama. Lo mira a los ojos.

\- No quiero q te hagas ilusiones. Yo ya estaba en la menopausa cuando empezamos con los x-files. Hay una minima posibilidad q pueda estar embarazada asi q no quiero q pienses q lo estoy hasta hacerme un analisis de sangre en el laboratorio mañana.

Pero Angel no la escucha solo la mira y asiente con la cabeza con cara de embobado y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Temperance se coloca una mano en el rostro con resignacion y mueve la cabeza. La misma cara q puso Seeley cuando ella le dijo q estaba embarazada de Christine y q el era el padre. Una duda se formo en su mente. Si estaba embarazada, era Angel el padre? O era Seeley? Ella hizo el amor con Seeley la mañana q murio y se acosto con Angel al dia siguiente. Que mal se ve esto- penso- aunque ya era viuda y no engañe a Seeley se q hay una reprimenda moral por como se dieron las cosas.

\- Angel, me estas escuchando?

\- Si Temperance. Esperaremos a mañana en el laboratorio. La abrazo de improviso y la beso por un buen tiempo. El era mas apasionado q tierno pero ese beso fue suave y delicado.

\- Te amo- le dijo mirandola a los ojos cuando se separaron- no es facil para mi decirlo... pero lo siento. Es algo q no sentia hace mucho tiempo y pense q ya no sentiria jamas.

\- Amaste a tu esposa, la madre de William?

\- La quise con toda el alma pero no llegue a amarla. Ame a la madre de Connor. Lo unico q no hice por ella fue renunciar a mi inmortalidad porque antes de que lo hiciera me abandono llevandose a mi hijo. Jure q nunca volveria a enamorarme pero... te conoci.

Al dia siguiente en el laboratorio, las pruebas indican q tenia altas concentraciones de gonadotropina corionica humana. Estaba embarazada, pero de quien?

Sale de sus recuerdos y mira al niño a su lado. Tiene q saber la verdad de una vez. Toma al bebe en brazos y le acaricia la mejilla. El niño se revuelve y se queda dormido nuevamente. Vamos bebe- le dice Temperance - ayudame en esto. Tengo q saber quien es tu verdadero padre. Vuelve a acariciar su mejilla. El pequeño bosteza y abre los ojos por primera vez para expectacion de Temperance.

El bebe tenia los ojos azules de su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

-Angela y Hodgings van a visitar a Temperance y a felicitarla por el nacimiento del bebe. Todos sus amigos estan seguros q el niño es hijo de Angel y sobreponiendose a la impresion inicial deciden apoyarla y estar ahi para ella. Cosa diferente con Angel q ya empieza a sentir el trato frio y distante de los unicos q saben su verdadera identidad.

\- Agente Booth aqui tiene las ultimas actualizaciones del caso Berkam. Si desea algo mas estare en mi oficina.

Camille Saroyan se voltea sin esperar una respuesta despues de dejar el file al lado de Angel. Este se extraña de su actitud y decide seguirla.

\- Cam, esta todo bien? Ocurre algo?

\- Dra. Saroyan, agente Booth. Prefiero q me diga asi de ahora en adelante.

\- Pero porque? Que esta pasando? Sweets practicamente me boto de su oficina hoy en la mañana. Y Hodgings no me habla mas de lo estrictamemte necesario. La unica q mantiene su trato amable conmigo es Angela.

\- Sus motivos tendra... al igual q todos nosotros.

\- Por favor. Por lo menos dime q hice! Porque todos estan en mi contra?!

\- Ven a mi oficina... Angel- susurra Camille.

Angel ingresa a la oficina y cierra la puerta tras Cam. Ella toma aire y comienza.

\- Tu estabas aqui para suplantar a Seeley. Para q Temperance pueda sobrevivir y sus hijos tuvieran un padre. Te dimos nuestra amistad y confianza. Te tratamos casi como si fueras Seeley y que hiciste? No dejaste q se enfriara el cadaver de nuestro amigo en la tumba y ya habias embarazado a su viuda! Eso es ser rastrero y vil! Aprovecharte del desconsuelo y de la soledad de Temperance para seducirla y encima de todo tener un hijo con ella! Se de la condicion de tu maldicion vampirica y yo diria q utilizaste a Temperance y al niño para volver a ser humano!

\- Eso piensan todos, no es cierto?!- dijo Angel furioso- Que yo me aproveche de ella!

\- No estamos ciegos Angel! Si querias tener sexo con ella nadie tenia q darse cuenta!

\- Yo planee todo?! Eso es lo q me estas diciendo?! Lo q me faltaba! Parker cree q yo mate a Seeley como parte de un plan escabroso para recuperar mi condicion humana!

\- Y no es el unico...

\- Sabe Dra. Saroyan? Me estoy controlando porque si deseara podria destrozar esta oficina pero eso solo confirmaria el triste concepto q tienen de mi todos ustedes. Yo si los consideraba mis amigos. Mañana pedire mi cambio en el FBI y no volveran a verme por aqui.

\- Eso seria lo mejor, Angel- le dijo Camille sin apartar la mirada- pero no nos alejaras de Temperance.

\- Son ustedes los q me estan alejando a mi. Y sin pruebas. Ustedes como cientificos deberian basarse en las evidencias no en conjeturas producto de sus prejuicios y preconceptos. Buenas tardes Dra. Saroyan.

\- Adios Angel. Espero q puedas vivir con lo q has hecho.

\- Olvidaste una parte de la condicion vampirica Camille- le dijo Angel de espaldas y sin mirarla- yo renuncie a mi inmortalidad de manera voluntaria al confirmar q mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por Temperance. Y lo hice por amor. Yo si amo a Temperance Brennan. Y lo seguire haciendo con o sin la amistad y el consentimiento de ustedes. Adios.

...

-La verdad es q es una ricurita. Es identico a ti solo q con el cabello de Angel y sus ojos pequeños. Por lo demas es un Brennan! Hola bebe! Soy tu Tia Angie! Que dice el vampirito mas lindo del mundo!.

\- Angela por Dios no le digas eso!- le dice Hodgings- Como se te ocurre! Temperance disculpala por favor... tu ya la conoces.

\- Es hijo de un vampiro, Hodgings. Angela ha hecho un comentario logico y hasta gracioso, aunque...

\- Ya ves Angela? Hiciste sentir mal a Temperance con ese comentario acerca del niño. Es un niño por Dios Santo! Estoy desarrollando las pruebas basadas en el ADN de Angel para saber si el bebe tambien tiene la misma condicion de su padre. A pesar de q ahora es humano engendro al bebe siendo vampiro y seria bueno saber si el niño heredo tus genes o los de el.

\- De eso queria hablarles. Por eso les pedi venir cuando los chicos estuvieran en el colegio y Angel en el trabajo- toma aire antes de decirselos- no estoy segura de quien es el padre del niño.

\- Queeeeee?!- dicen los dos a coro- Quieres decir q puede ser hijo de Seeley?

\- Si. El tiempo de concepcion seria de un dia de diferencia. Necesito q hagas una prueba de ADN al bebe y... no se como conseguir ADN de Seeley.

\- Ya lo tengo! Recuerdas cuando querias hacer la inseminacion artificial y que el padre fuera Seeley! Tienes todavia la muestra biologica de el en el laboratorio!- dice Hodgings entusiasmado. Preferiria mil veces q el bebe sea hijo de su amigo. Cambiarian muchas cosas en el laboratorio y en la vida domestica de los Booth.

\- Pero han pasado trece años. Todavia sera viable?- dice Temperance preocupada.

\- Esta criogenizada Swetty seguro q si.

\- Tomare una muestra al bebe entonces. Le dire a Wendell q traiga un kit de paternidad. Lo tendre listo para mañana - dice Hodgings sentandose en la cama y tomando una de las manos de Temperance- no importa el resultado. Es tu hijo y es lo unico q nos importa. Lo amaremos igual.

\- Si Cariño. No importa si termina durmiendo de cabeza en el techo.

\- Angela por Dios, callate o me va a dar un ataque!- dice Hodgings llevandose la mano a la frente- Como aguantas esos chistes Temperance?

\- Porque la conozco y se q lo hace para sacarte de quicio y levantarme el animo- dice Temperance sonriendo a Angela q acaba de hacer dormir al bebe.

\- Hablando en serio Swetty, que nombre le podras? Porque eso de decirle bebe teniendo casi una semana de nacido como que no es dable.

\- Angel me dijo q lo deja a mi libre albedrio.

\- Claro pero hay un nombre q no vas a ponerle ni de broma, cierto?

\- Angela, te lo advierto, haces ese comentario y nos vamos!- le dice Hodgings al borde del colapso.

\- A que nombre te refieres?- dice Temperance curiosa.

\- Oh Dios! Son un buen par! Dame al niño y quedense las dos aqui mientras lo paseo para que duerma feliz.

Hodgings sale con el pequeño en brazos hacia el balcon y Angela se sienta en la cama al lado de Temperance.

\- Me referia al nombre de Seeley.

\- Asi quisiera no podria- dice Temperance melancolica - me haria recordarlo y no seria bueno para mi.

\- Le pondras el nombre de el?

\- Lo habia pensado hasta q dude en cuanto a la paternidad. No podria ponerle el nombre de ninguno de los dos.

\- Y has pensado en otro nombre?

\- Siempre se me viene a la mente el nombre del Sr. Nigel-Murray.

\- Vincent? Michael tambien se llama asi por Nigel-Murray. Y con que otro nombre?

\- No lo se. Que me sugieres?

\- Como q Vincent James me parece perfecto.

\- Vincent James? No me gusta. Hummmmm... Vincent Harry... Tampoco... Ya se! Vincent Logan!- dice Temperance animada.

\- Vincent Logan?- dice Hodgings- ese esta genial. Suena a agente secreto!

\- Con tal q no quiera ser del FBI cuando crezca, todo bien- dice Angela.

\- Tanto Seeley como Angel forman parte del FBI, Angela. No seria raro q sea agente cuando crezca.

...

Parker se despierta despues de dormir casi un dia y medio. Estaba muy malherido y Angel le dio suficientes sedantes como para desmayar a un potro salvaje. Se incorporo y vio que estaba vendado en el abdomen y sus heridas estaban limpias y curadas. Incluso tenia un nuevo sobretodo en el armario. Sus armas estaban arregladas y limpias en su anaquel. "Angel- penso Parker- yo te queria como un padre y podia haberte aceptado como pareja de mi madre pero no de esa manera y no inmediatamente despues de q mi padre muriera. Ademas tengo q saber cual es tu verdadera historia y porque quieren matarme cuando piensan q soy tu hijo. Hay muchos cabos sueltos en esta historia y tengo q encontrarlos"

Se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta q le dolia el costado donde estaba vendado. Angel le habia dejado pastillas calmantes en la mesa de noche y agua. Se las tomo de un tiron y se acosto nuevamente. Saldria por la noche a encontrarse con el cazador que le conto la historia de Angel. Tenia muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Sintio el aguijon del hambre y salio de la habitacion a rastras para prepararse algo.

Angel llegaba a su casa despues del impase con Cam en el Jeffersonian. Vio el auto de los Hodgings en la entrada y se relajo. Por lo menos podria conversar con Angela.

\- Pero si q es un muchacho simpatico- dijo Wendell cargando al niño- Si o no pequeño tigre!

\- Angela distrae a Wendell para el examen de ADN. Llevatelo abajo a la cocina con cualquier pretexto- le dijo Hodgings a su esposa.

\- Inmediatamente esposo mio- dijo Angela levantandose como un resorte del sillon- escucho y obedezco.

\- Si fuera cierto...- suspiro el entomologo.

\- Wendell deja a Vincent con su mami y acompañame a la cocina para traer algo de tomar. Andando!-dijo Angela mientras le quitaba al bebe de las manos, se lo pasaba a Temperance y lo arreaba hacia la puerta.

\- Pero yo queria seguir jugando con el niño...- se quejo Wendell.

\- Ya regresaras para jugar con el que no se va a ir a ninguna parte.

Angel ingresa a la casa por la cocina y ve a Parker sirviendose un sandwich a duras penas.

\- Hijo! Ve a tu cama! Yo te llevare algo de comer- le dice Angel pasandole un brazo por los hombros y dirigiendolo a su habitacion.

\- No me llames hijo, Angel. Te lo pido por favor.

\- Esta bien Parker pero acuestate y descansa. No deberias salir en una semana por lo menos. Estas muy golpeado. El cazador q te ataco no era humano. Y tu tienes una fortaleza fisica increible. Pocos sobrevivirian a tus heridas- dice llegando a la habitacion y sentandolo en su cama.

\- Soy de buena casta, papa vampiro. No me mataran facilmente. Gracias por ayudarme.

\- De nada hi... Parker. Te traere el sandwich q hiciste y un jugo. Despues debes dormir. Solo asi te recuperaras.

Angel sale de la habitacion hacia la cocina topandose en la escalera con Angela y Wendell.

\- A... Booth! En casa tan temprano?- le dice Angela sorprendida- y el caso Berkam?

\- Digamos q Cam no desea mas mi presencia en el Jeffersonian. Mañana pedire mi cambio al Hoover.

\- Ya no trabajara con nosotros agente Booth? Y cuando regrese a trabajar la Dra. Brennan? Le asignaran otro agente del FBI y usted sabe quien estara a la cabeza de la fila- dice Wendell

\- Si. Timotty Sullivan. El eterno enamorado de Temperance- dijo Angela mirando a Angel- no seas tonto Booth, a Camille y a los demas se les pasara con el tiempo. Solo aguanta y portate como un hombre. Aprieta los dientes y soporta. "O deberia decir los colmillos"- piensa sonriendo.

\- Puede ser... ahora voy a dejarle algo de comer a Parker y subo a ver a mi querida esposa y mi bebe. Hodgings esta arriba con Temperance?

\- Si. Temperance le pidio unas pruebas para Vincent. Algo de rutina

\- Vincent?- dijo Angel confundido- Quien es Vincent?

\- Vincent Logan Booth, tu hijo. Temperance acaba de escoger el nombre.

\- Vaya es un bonito nombre! Voy a verlo en un momento.

Angela le da las bebidas a Wendell apenas Angel entra a la cocina y sube corriendo las escaleras. Si se da cuenta de la prueba de ADN no tardara en concluir q esta pasando- penso Angela.

Entra a la habitacion mientras Hodgings guarda los hisopos en los contenedores esterilizados y el bebe es alimentado por su madre.

\- Angel esta aqui! Se peleo con Cam en el Jeffersonian y vino a la casa! Guarda todo y rapido!

\- Ya terminamos. No hay problema- dice Temperance dando de lactar al bebe- mañana sabre con exactitud a que atenerme.

...

\- A ver si entendi. La leyenda dice q un vampiro engendrara dos hijos con una mujer humana, correcto?

\- No Mateus, dice q un vampiro engendrara un hijo a una mujer humana y si ese niño nace con condicion humana sera el Blade Hunter. El cazavampiros q exterminara a toda la raza para siempre.

\- Pero y el Blade Runner? No es hijo del mismo vampiro?

\- Te has hecho un embrollo con las leyendas. Vamos por partes. La leyenda del Blade Runner es q un vampiro engendrara un hijo con una mujer humana y el niño nacara con condicion vampirica. Tendra las facultades de nacimiento pero sin necesidad de la sangre por su mestizaje humano. El sera el antagonista del Blade Hunter y dependera de quien gane la batalla entre ellos para q todo el submundo sobreviva. Algunos creen q Angel es tu padre biologico y...

\- Creen q soy el Blade Hunter por eso me atacan hasta casi matarme.

\- Si. La leyenda del Blade Hunter es parecida. Hijo de vampiro con humana sin facultades vampiricas hasta la adolescencia donde las potencia y se vuelve poderoso. Tanto o mas q el Blade Runner. La leyenda no especifica...

\- ... si los dos son hijos del mismo vampiro o de la misma mujer. Tampoco si naceran al mismo tiempo o en epocas diferentes. Solo q se enfrentaran por la supervivencia en el submundo- dice Hodgings a Temperance y Angela. Tambien estuvo estudiando libros antiguos y medievales desde la aparicion de Angel en sus vidas y decidio q era hora de decirle a Temperance el porque de su insistencia por el perfil de ADN de Vincent.

\- Quieres decir q si Vincent es hijo de Angel... mi hijo puede ser cualquiera de los dos?- dice Temperance aferrandose al niño.

\- Si Temperance. Vincent puede ser el salvador o el exterminador de la raza. Lo buscaran, tenlo por seguro. Lo mejor es q no lo encuentren facilmente. Habla con Angel y vean la posibilidad de mudarse a un lugar mas apartado. Kansas o Arkansas estarian bien. Los vampiros son escasos alla. No les gusta el frio extremo.

Parker penso en su hermano. El candidato perfecto para cualquiera de los Blade. Tendria q averiguar cual de los dos era. Tenia q protegerlo. Cuando los vampiros se enteren q Angel tiene un hijo pequeño iran a buscarlo para llevarselo.

\- Casi siempre en estos casos, el heroe o el villano del cuento tienen marcas de nacimiento. Es un recurso utilizado en la mitologia para diferenciar a un individuo con un destino superior- dijo Parker sacando su lado Brennan- Los Blade deben tener alguna marca de identificacion, correcto?

\- Si. Pero eso solo lo saben los vampiros antiguos. Angel debe de saberlo. Preguntaselo.

\- Si claro. Como si me lo fuera a decir alegremente! No es una informacion valiosa acaso? Crees q me la dira si simplemente le pregunto?

\- Los vampiros solo entrenan a vampiros con los q tienen afinidad o lazos de sangre. En el caso de humanos como nosotros solo nos entrenan por ser descendientes directos y contar con las capacidades y destrezas para enfrentarnos con vampiros cazadores. Tu desciendes de Angel y no lo niegues porque se parecen. Incluso yo llegue a pensar q si era tu padre. Porque no te lo diria?

\- Cedric eres mi amigo pero no te pases de listo. Si sabes lo de la marca dilo de una vez.

\- Bonita forma de pedir favores Mateus! Que obtengo yo a cambio?

\- Te prometo q el Blade Hunter no matara a tu abuelo. Algo mas?

\- Ni q conocieras al Blade Hunter!

\- Quien dice q no estas hablando con el en este instante y solo necesito confirmar mi identidad?

\- Tu dijiste q no eras hijo de Angel.

\- En mitologia hijo es igual a descendiente. Incluso tu podrias ser cualquiera de los Blade y no lo sabes.

Parker dijo lo ultimo un poco alto como para q en la mesa contigua lo escuchen. Algunas cabezas voltearon hacia los jovenes. Estaban en un bar de cazadores en Washington. En la trastienda de una taberna de mala muerte. Si los cazadores sospechaban q Cedric era el Blade Hunter no lo dejarian ir jamas, peor si sospechaban q era el Blade Runner, lo mataban sin miramientos en ese mismo sitio.

\- Yo? Eso es imposible! Yo tengo la marca!- grito Cedric al ver q lo miraban.

Dos cazadores antiguos lo sujetaron. Uno del cuello y otro lo abrazo por atras inmovilizandolo. Parker iba a sacar la ballesta pero otro cazador antiguo le puso la mano en el arma y nego con la cabeza. Miro la ballesta y luego volvio a mirar a Parker.

\- Eres el hijo de Angel. Esta es su arma.

\- La gane en una apuesta. No se de quien es- mintio antes de correr la misma suerte de Cedric.

\- Mientes hijo de Angel. Pero no te voy a delatar. Veremos si este es un impostor o tenemos delante a uno de los Blade.

Extendieron su brazo con la palma hacia arriba y miraron debajo de la palma, en la muñeca. Nada. Arrojaron a Cedric del bar.

\- Pero q buscaban?- pregunto Parker

\- La marca del Blade Hunter. Una estaca hacia abajo hacia el brazo. El Blade Runner tiene una estaca hacia la palma, hacia arriba - le dijo el cazador antiguo.

\- Largate por hoy Cedric! Ve a decirle a Draco que no se preocupe. Viviras mucho tiempo como un cobarde!

Las carcajadas no de hicieron esperar mientras Cedric se alejaba corriendo. Parker se sento a terminar su cerveza y largarse inmeditamente. Estaria en problemas si le buscan la marca como a Cedric. El si tenia una marca de nacimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO ES MEDIO LEMON ENTRE TEMPERANCE Y ANGEL. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE INTENTO ESCRIBIR UN LEMON. A VER SI LES GUSTA. SINO DEBUT Y DESPEDIDA.**

* * *

Una vez q Angela y Hodgins se fueron Temperance decidio dormir y recuperar fuerzas. Acosto a Vincent en su cuna y regreso a su cama para dormir todo lo q pudiera. Estaba mejor pero seguia agotada. Se tendio boca abajo y cerro los ojos.

Eres.

Lo q mas quiero en este mundo.

Eso eres.

Mi pensamiento mas profundo tambien eres.

Tan solo dime lo q hago, aqui me tienes...

Angel la miraba dormir recostado en el marco de la puerta. En ese momento ella era el mundo para el. Despues de enfrentarse a todos por su derecho a ser feliz con ella, lo unico q deseaba era ser correspondido plenamente. Si ella le pidiera lo q fuere, el lo haria. Ya habia renunciado a la inmortalidad por ella, nada de lo q le pidiera seria un sacrificio mas grande q ese.

Eres.

Cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres.

Lo q a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes.

Lo unico precioso q en mi mente habita hoy.

Despertar con ella a su lado era pletorico. Lo tenia en las nubes. Poder abrazarla mientras dormia, sentir su aroma, besar sus labios. Todo lo tenia euforico. Mirar sus ojos a menos de dos centimetros de los suyos en la cama. Sonrio al recordarlo. Esa mujer dormida tan pacificamente era lo mejor q le habia pasado en la vida.

Que mas puedo decirte?

Tal vez puedo mentirte, sin razon...

Pero lo q hoy siento, es q sin ti estoy muerto,

pues eres...

Lo q mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

...

Desperto en la madrugada mientras Angel la besaba y penetraba lentamente sin querer despertarla. Ella le correspondio el beso abrazandolo por el cuello y atrayendolo mas hacia ella. Tenia mas de cuatro meses sin tener sexo y el era un buen amante, apasionado y fogoso, asi que consintio lo q Angel empezo a hacer y siguieron moviendose de manera ondulante y cada vez mas rapido, mientras ella lo besaba con pasion desmedida y el incrementaba el furor de sus embestidas hasta q ella llego al orgasmo y el eyaculo dentro de ella. Se tendio sobre ella besandola suavemente y tratando de recobrar el aliento. Ella estaba satisfecha y queria volver a dormir. El queria hablar. Ella se relajo debajo de el y cerro los ojos. El le acariciaba la mejilla rozandola con su nariz y le hablo al oido.

\- Te amo preciosa. Es un bonito nombre el q escogiste para el bebe.

\- Si...eso pienso- dijo ella bostezando y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

\- Y si tuvieramos otro bebe?

\- Eso es imposible. Ya termine el proceso menopausico. Ya no soy fertil.

\- Bueno por lo menos podremos hacer el amor sin preocupaciones entonces.

"Yo no hago el amor contigo, solo me das buen sexo y nada mas... con el unico hombre q hice el amor fue con Seeley y eso murio con el... quiero olvidar todo y solo descansar"

\- Tengo sueño Angel. Buenas noches- dijo volteandose y cerrando los ojos.

\- Descansa mi amor. Buenas noches.

Angel la abrazo por la espalda y se recosto en su cabello. Esa era la misma posicion q tomaba Seeley para dormir. Se revolvio quedando boca abajo y alejandose de el.

\- Temperance estas molesta?

\- Estoy cansada q no es lo mismo. Dejame dormir por favor.

\- Te disgusto que... haya empezado cuando tu estabas dormida?

\- Por favor Angel quiero dormir! Y solamente dormir esta claro?!

\- Si clarisimo. Lo siento. No volvera a pasar.

Angel se sento en la cama y resoplo frustrado. Solo queria estar con ella sin presionarla. Sin molestarla y ahora estaba furiosa con el.

Temperance se dio cuenta q habia herido a Angel. Tampoco se lo merecia. Era un buen padre para los chicos, incluso para Parker, y la cuidaba demasiado. Era logico suponer q tampoco la pasaba bien en abstinencia sexual y por eso hizo lo q hizo.

Se sento y lo abrazo por la espalda El se sorprendio pero junto su cabeza con la de ella.

\- Lo siento Angel. Estoy muy sensible todavia. El coctel de hormonas todavia no sale de mi sistema y tiendo a actuar de manera irracional. Puedes disculparme?

\- Soy yo quien deberia disculparme mil veces por hacer lo q hice. Lo siento Temperance. Se q te disgusto y estas en todo tu derecho. No lo hare mas.

Temperance se coloco delante de el y comenzo a besarlo con besos dulces y tiernos. El la abrazo por la cintura mientras ella se sentaba encima de el. Podia sentir como se iba excitando y su miembro crecia dentro de ella. El la beso en serio mientras ella se movia sobre el ingresando y sacando su miembro dentro de ella. Estaba excitada tremendamente y le ofrecio sus pechos, el le dio un beso en cada uno pero no los probo.

\- Porque no?- le pregunto ella mirandolo a los ojos.

\- Mi hijo se alimenta de ellos. No me parece apropiado.

\- Eres un buen hombre- le dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Soy TU hombre, Temperance- le dijo mirandola fijamente por el deseo.

\- Lo se Angel. Lo se- le dijo besandolo nuevamente- Lo eres.

El se excito al escuchar su aceptacion. Invirtio los papeles volteandose y quedando sobre ella mirandola con pasion y deseo. Su mirada era muy penetrante y Temperance se quedo mirando esos ojos intensos hasta q reparo en algo q ya habia visto.

\- Tienes los ojos negros.

\- No. Son pardo oscuro. Solo se ponen negros cuando me enfado, me entristezco o...- sonrio mirandola con picardia. Ella entendio y le correspondio la sonrisa con la misma intencion.

\- O te excitas... es bueno saberlo.

\- Tu me excitas... hasta dormida.

\- Eso es imposible- se rio ella.

\- No. No lo es- le dijo besandole el lobulo de la oreja y hablandole al oido- me excita la posicion sexy q tomas al dormir, cuando te revuelves en la cama buscandome dormida, cuando ingreso a dormir y descubro q estas desnuda... eso me excita a mil por hora. Eres muy seductora y me encantas.

La voz ronca por el deseo de Angel en su oido le exacerbaba las ganas de tenerlo nuevamente. Volvio a invertir los papeles quedando encima de el que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Eso tambien me excita. Que luches por el poder en la cama... no eres nada sumisa y me encanta cuando estas tan excitada q me dejas poseerte estando yo encima. La verdad eres tan provocativa q no se como puedo salir de la cama en las mañanas para ir a trabajar.

Estaba enredando sus manos en su cabello castaño rojizo mientras hablaba. La atrajo hacia el y la beso largamente. Empezo acariciando su figura, le fascinaba recorrerla de arriba abajo y encontro un punto sensible. La parte baja de su espalda. Sintio q gemia en el beso cuando la acariciaba en esa zona y se enfoco a dos manos. Ella dejo de besarlo y empezo a gemir mientras el paseaba sus labios por su cuello y el nacimiento de sus senos sin dejar de moverse penetrandola por debajo de ella que tambien se movia a su ritmo. Volvio a besarla esta vez con pasion y la atrajo hacia el por las caderas moviendose freneticamente y penetrandola con fuerza. Ella gemia mas fuerte y el la callo con un beso. Hasta q sintio q ella llego al orgasmo y el sintio la fuerza de su deseo ingresando en ella. Se recosto encima de el y lo beso para luego recobrar su ritmo cardiaco normal acostada en su cuerpo pero sin retirar su miembro dentro de ella. El cerro los ojos. Habia sido como un terremoto y estaba cansado. Ahora era el quien queria dormir. Ella lo noto y decidio hablarle antes q se quede dormido.

\- Angel...

\- Dejame descansar quince minutos preciosa... por favor.

\- Solo quiero decirte q si me molesto lo q hiciste cuando desperte. No me gusta y no lo vuelvas a hacer... pero despues de hacer el amor si me gusta dormir sin q lo retires para q puedas volver a...

Angel se habia excitado nuevamente con lo q escucho y volteo una vez mas quedando encima de ella mientras volvia a besarla en medio de la pasion mas desenfrenada acariciandola en la parte baja de la espalda. Eso era llevarla de cero a mil en un segundo y ya se habia dado cuenta. Ademas otro punto debil era el lobulo de la oreja asi q ataco ambos al mismo tiempo. Temperance empezo a gritar de deseo y el seguia con su tarea sin dejar de penetrarla fuertemente hasta q eyaculo nuevamente mientras ella volvia a tocar el cielo. Ya no podia mas y cayo exhausto sobre ella resoplando. Cerro los ojos inmediatamente pero sintio los labios de ella en los suyos y sonrio casi entre sueños. Iba a lograr q se enamore de el cueste lo q cueste. Asi termine medio muerto por una sesion increible de pasion y amor todas las noches.

...

Parker estaba enfadado. Su habitacion quedaba junto a la de sus padres y habia escuchado todo. A el no le importaba q tuvieran sexo, pero por Dios hay criaturas durmiendo en esta casa!

En el desayuno bajo bañado, cambiado y vestido despues q sus hermanos se fueron al colegio. Temperance estaba cocinando panqueques y Angel la ayudaba preparando el cafe.

\- Buenos dias!- dijo Parker serio sentandose a la mesa.

\- Buenos dias Park- le dijo Angel.

\- Buenos dias hijo- le sonrio Temperance.

\- Que noche la de anoche, no?- dijo tomando un panqueque y echandole miel.

A Temperance se le cayo el plato de las manos haciendose añicos en el piso. Parker habia escuchado todo?! Oh Dios me muero de verguenza!- penso.

\- A que te refieres Parker?- le dijo Angel sorprendido.

\- A que los gemidos y gritos se escuchaban como si ustedes estuvieran dentro de mi habitacion y no es nada gracioso ni lindo escuchar como hacen gozar a tu madre. Toda la maldita noche!

\- PARKER, MALDITA SEA, CALLATE!- rugio Angel avanzando hacia la mesa furioso y dando un golpe con la palma abierta q hizo saltar el plato del chico- he sido muy paciente contigo y te he dado toda la confianza posible pero q le faltes el respeto a tu madre asi con total desfachatez NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!

\- Y QUE VAS A HACER?!-le dijo Parker levantandose violentamente de la silla y cayendo esta al suelo. Se puso frente a frente con Angel y ambos se miraban con furia solo faltaba quien diera el primer golpe.

Temperance iba a correr a separarlos pero sintio un dolor punzante en el vientre, como una puñalada. Se doblo de dolor sobre la encimera mientras sentia como la sangre fluia entre sus piernas.

\- MAMA! QUE OCURRE?! QUE TE PASA?!-Parker corrio a su lado, la habia visto con una expresion de dolor y terror en el rostro mientras se recostaba en la encimera. Angel volteo y vio a su mujer en muy mal estado. Comprendio q pasaba y llamo inmediatamente a una ambulancia.

\- Buenos dias, cual es su emergencia?

\- Mi esposa esta sufriendo un sobreparto! Por favor envien una ambulancia al North West 546. Mi nombre es Seeley Booth!

\- MAMA! MAMA PERDONAME! SOY UN IMBECIL! MAMA!

Parker habia colocando a su madre en el piso. Ella no podia responderle. Tenia los ojos cerrados tratando de controlarse para no gritar. Sentia mucho dolor y estaba sintiendo mucho cansancio. Sabia q debian contener la hemorragia o moriria desangrada. Penso en Vincent. No podia dejarlo tan pequeño. Abrio los ojos y vio a Parker llorando frente a ella mientras Angel gritaba en el telefono. Supuso q estaba pidiendo una ambulancia. Puso una mano en el brazo de su hijo e intento hablarle.

\- Park... prometeme q cuidaras a Vincent...

\- NO MAMI! NO POR FAVOR! NO ME DIGAS ESO! NO TE RINDAS!

\- La hemorragia... no se si puedan controlarla... los vampiros vendran por tu hermano... Angel ya es humano y no podra... tienes q salvarlo... es muy pequeño...

\- Amor ya no hables- le dijo Angel tomandola de la mano y aguantandose las ganas de ponerse a llorar como Parker. Habia un enorme charco de sangre en el piso de la cocina y el sabia lo q significaba. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

\- MAMI! NO TE RINDAS POR FAVOR! ACEPTARE A ANGEL! LE DIRE PAPA SI QUIERES PERO NO TE RINDAS! POR FAVOR MAMI!

Parker lloraba como un niño pequeño. Adoraba a Temperance y fue por celos q no aceptaba a Angel. El queria mucho al vampiro q le enseño a cazar, a defenderse, que lo mimaba como un hijo y lo aconsejaba. El queria a Angel pero era tan terco y orgulloso q no podia demostrarlo, no podia demostrar q aceptaba un nuevo hombre en la vida de su madre y recien comprendia su necedad.

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia inundo todo. Los paramedicos ingresaron apartando a Angel y Parker. Subieron a Temperance a una camilla con via endovenosa de fluidos y sodio. Angel subio a la ambulancia con ella y miro a Parker q no dejaba de llorar. Bajo de un salto y lo tomo por los hombros.

\- Te necesito en tus cinco sentidos, Parker. Te quedaras con Vincent hasta q regresemos. Por favor hijo! Reacciona! Tienes q cuidar a tu hermano!

...

Jack Hodgings estaba anodadado. Acababa de terminar con el perfil de ADN de Vincent y procedio a compararlo con el de Angel. Vio el resultado en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Vincent Booth

Angel Booth : 99% de compatibilidad.

Es su hijo- penso- no hay nada mas cercano al 99% o serian clones. Por cumplir con Temperance hare el analisis de ADN de Seeley. Ingreso los datos y espero el resultado.

Vincent Booth

Seeley Booth : 99% de compatibilidad

Pero que?- dijo Hodgings en voz alta- Debo haber confundido las muestras. Tendre q hacer todo nuevamente.

El resultado fue el mismo.

Hodgings no sabia q pensar. Solo podia pasar ese incidente si los presuntos padres fueran hermanos gemelos identicos pues su ADN seria el mismo. Se le ocurrio una idea loca. Ingreso los resultados en la computadora y espero

Seeley Booth

Angel Booth 100% de compatibilidad

Se dejo caer en la silla. Estaba perplejo. Seeley y Angel compartian el mismo ADN. Ganaria el premio Nobel de Biologia si pudiera demostrar esto sin comentar pequeñas minucias como el vampirismo, las maldiciones gitanas y las condiciones milenarias. Oh si! Esto es desquiciante!- penso cogiendose la cabeza.

\- Todo bien Dr. Hodgings?

Cam Saroyan miro el ordenador y las pruebas de ADN impresas en la mesa del entomologo. Las cogio y un gesto de asombro se dibujo en su rostro.

\- Pero... esto... no es posible!

\- Hice las pruebas cinco veces Cam. Si es posible. Bueno, no es posible pero esta pasando. Es inverosimil.

\- Me importa un rayo el termino, Jack!- dijo Cam entendiendo el porque de las pruebas- que le vas a decir a Temperance?

\- Que le voy a decir? Yo todavia no lo logro entender... no se que le voy a decir.

\- Dile q es hijo de Seeley para q se quede tranquila.

\- Hay demasiado en juego para mentirle, Cam. Le dire lo q se. Que no podemos confirmar la paternidad de su hijo por el ADN. Tendremos q buscar otro medio y rapido. Vincent Logan puede estar en un grave peligro.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños querido Vincent! Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Un sonriente muchacho de quince años sopla las velas del pastel preparado por su madre y su hermana. Sus ojos azules miran con cariño a su familia. Su padre aplaude sonriendo por su cumpleaños. Su hermano mayor le revuelve el oscuro cabello lacio y los gemelos empiezan a traer las cajas de regalos a la mesa para que el las abra. El pastel es traido por su hermana Christine mientras su madre se ocupa de los platos de postre y demas servicio para cortar el pastel.

Su padre mira por la ventana. Nieve y mas nieve. Arkansas era una ciudad fria y helada. Con bajas temperaturas en verano y casi subterraneas en invierno. Los Booth se han adaptado bien al frio. Es lo unico que los protege de un ataque del submundo.

Parker esta algo incomodo. Desde que abrio los ojos tiene una mala sensacion recorriendole el cuerpo. Un presentimiento fatal. Vincent cumple quince años y se supone que si es cualquiera de los Blade hoy empezarian a notarse las caracteristicas ya sean del heroe o del villano. El sabe que su hermano no es ninguno de los Blade. Su destino no esta marcado de esa manera pero los vampiros no lo saben y si ya averiguaron donde esta vendran por el.

Angel piensa lo mismo que Parker. Que en cualquier momento apareceran los vampiros reclamando a Vincent. Nunca se entero de las pruebas que le hicieron a Vincent siendo bebe. No sabe nada del analisis de compatibilidad parental ni la loca coincidencia con el ADN de Seeley. Hodgings se lo explico a Temperance de la mejor manera posible. Era imposible que fueran hermanos gemelos por el tiempo y la cronologia pero el componente de ADN es identico. De ahi el parecido fisico increible. Seeley nacio con una rara mutacion genetica que copio el ADN de Angel que vino por siglos siendo recesivo en los diferentes desendientes hasta llegar a producir un individuo identico al antesesor... o por lo menos eso creia Hodgings y eso le dijo a Brennan.

En conclusion, no se podia determinar la filiacion de Vincent por el ADN.

Estaban partiendo el pastel y sirviendolo en los platos de postre cuando Vincent decidio empezar a abrir los regalos y empezo con el mas esperado por el desde que tenia uso de razon. Abrio el regalo de Parker. Era la ballesta de Angel. El niño se la habia pedido desde que empezo a hablar y Parker le habia dicho que se la dejaria a los quince años... pero jamas le enseñaria a cazar con ella. Su madre fue muy firme en eso. Ya eran suficientes dos cazavampiros en la familia. Uno retirado y el otro demasiado activo.

Alguien miraba la escena familiar por la ventana. Habia estado pacientemente inactivo mientras esperaba que el muchacho cumpliera la edad necesaria para enfrentarlo. Tenia el cabello rubio lacio y los ojos oscuros... ademas de una marca en la muñeca derecha. Una estaca con la punta dirigida a la palma. Apenas vio la ballesta supo que era el momento de actuar. Si el niño lo veia antes le traspasaria el corazon con la ballesta y el submundo se acabaria junto con el.

...

Jack Hodgings habia llegado al aeropuerto de Arkansas con su familia. Angela embutia a Michael en un abrigo para nieve mientras el hombre de mas de treinta años trataba de calmar a su madre diciendole que estaba bien con su buzo impermeable y que el abrigo estaba de mas. Sus hermanos se reian en coro de sus fallidos intentos. Al poco rato estaba terminando de arreglarse el abrigo a regañadientes.

\- Angela, que le has hecho a Michael?- dice Hodgings al ver a su primogenito hecho una momia- lo necesito activo y movil por si necesitamos enfrentarnos a "algo".

\- Mira Jack- le dijo con su tipico acento de esposa sabelotodo- mi hijo no va a enfrentarse con "algo" delante de sus hermanos o delante mio. Ya bastante tenemos con venir todos, incluidos Katerine y Jack Jr. a Arkansas con este frio maldito e inclemente, con los "algo" acechando por todas partes, con los Booth que ni se imaginan la sorpresota que les traemos y por encima de todo con tu maldita paranoia de que todo el que pasa a tu alrededor es un lican, un scanner, un vampiro o Dios sabe que otra criatura del infierno! Quiero volver a mi vida tranquila e ignorante del submundo, maldiciones vampiricas, condiciones, suplantaciones, mentiras e intrigas familiares que ni siquiera son nuestras!

\- Tu quieres a Temperance como una hermana. Practicamente criamos juntos a nuestros hijos hasta el nacimiento de Vincent. Adoras al mismo Vincent porque tienes la esperanza que sea hijo de Seeley. Se que aceptas y apoyas a Angel porque lo ves como el chivo expiatorio de todo este embrollo- la toma de las manos- se que no estas molesta sino mas bien nerviosa y muy asustada de lo que pueda pasar hoy en el cumpleaños numero quince de nuestro ahijado. Hemos venido a apoyarlos y a hacerles ver que a pesar que estan en el ultimo lugar del mundo, no estan solos. Saca esa entereza y temple que siempre has tenido y entremos a la camioneta. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara.

Y ya estaba pasando.

El vampiro tomo impulso y salto hecho un ovillo atravesando el ventanal de la sala y apuntando a Vincent al corazon con otra ballesta identica a la que el adolescente sostenia en las manos. Angel vio el arma y se dio cuenta porque le faltaba esa ballesta hace mas de treinta años.

\- CONNOR!- le grito poniendose delante del niño- no lo hagas! ES TU HERMANO!

\- Es el Blade Hunter- le dijo sin dejar de apuntarle al corazon ahora a Angel- apartate Angel. No me temblara el pulso para dispararte.

\- Tu eres el Blade Runner!- dijo Parker mirandole la muñeca con la marca- el muchacho no es el Blade Hunter. Dejalo en paz!

Se lanzo contra Connor estaca en mano, trayendose abajo la mesa, las sillas y todo lo que estaba a su paso mientras luchaban en la sala de la casa. Vincent no entendia nada de lo que sucedia. Su madre y sus hermanos se lo llevaron casi a rastras hasta el segundo piso de la casa pero Angel se quedo con la ballesta en las manos listo para dispararle al hijo que habia buscado por casi treinta años. Apuntaba pero Parker siempre se interponia en la trayectoria del proyectil al luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Connor. En un momento se separaron apuntandose mutuamente y Angel pudo ver las similitudes entre ellos. Casi se le cae la ballesta cuando se dio cuenta de la marca en la muñeca de Parker.

El Blade Runner y el Blade Hunter se estaban enfrentando ante sus ojos.

Connor se eleva en el aire apuntando con la ballesta a Parker quien hace lo mismo elevandose con una sonrisa de lado y pasandose la estaca de mano en mano como un puñal. Se miden girando en el aire como en una danza mortal. Parker decide lanzarse primero al ataque estaca en mano y Connor guarda la ballesta para empezar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se enfrentan suspendidos en el aire ante el pasmo de Angel que baja la ballesta y levanta la vista. Nunca se habia percatado de la marca de Parker porque al chico le encantaba usar muñequeras de adolescente incluso en los ultimos años se las ponia cuando salia a cazar y ahora entendia porque. Sabia su destino y solo estaba esperando el momento de enfrentarlo. De el descendian los dos Blade. El era el vampiro de la profecia.

Connor y Parker miden sus fuerzas. Tienen aproximadamente la misma edad. Connor ha crecido en el submundo. Quedo huerfano casi inmediatamente despues que su madre escapo de Angel ya que los vampiros la mataron y se lo llevaron. Al ver que era el Blade Runner lo entrenaron desde la niñez para este enfrentamiento.

Por su parte Parker es Sargento en el ejercito norteamericano. Sabe tacticas de lucha frontal, con arma blanca y lucha callejera. La caza de presas desde adolescente le sirvio para poner en practica todas sus habilidades y el enfrentamiento entre los dos Blade esta muy parejo. Se separan algo cansados y Connor lo mira desafiante.

\- Eres Mateus. Estas mucho mas fuerte y habil que la ultima vez que peleamos.

\- Tu eres el cazador que casi me mata hace quince años- le dijo Parker- porque no lo hiciste en ese momento?

\- Pense que eras mi hermano- señalo a Angel- que podria acercarme a ti despues e intentar una conversacion. Luego me di cuenta que eras humano y que el hijo de este maldito cobarde acababa de nacer. Tuve que buscarlos por decadas pero espere hasta este momento para cobrar mi venganza. Voy a matar a tu hijo, Angel!- le grita desde el aire- Me importa muy poco si es el verdadero Blade Hunter! El debe pagar por tus pecados y lo hara!

\- No vas a matar a mi hermano!

Parker logra encajarle la estaca pero solo en el hombro. Luego lo coge del sobretodo y se lanza junto con el hacia el suelo haciendolo impactar en la nieve con toda la fuerza de su investidura de Blade Hunter. Connor no se mueve pero sigue respirando. De un salto se incorpora y le pide a Angel que le arroje la ballesta para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Connor se incorpora de improviso y le hunde una estaca en la pierna. Parker cierra los ojos en una mueca de dolor y no puede llegar a coger la ballesta que cae al suelo a pocos metros de el. Vincent sale en ese momento de la casa recoge la ballesta y se la arroja nuevamente a Parker que la coge en el aire y esta vez si acierta en el corazon del Blade Runner. Ve que tiene la ballesta gemela en la mano y sin estaca. Ha disparado antes de morir. Voltea inmediatamente pensando lo peor y ve a Vincent arrodillado llorando a gritos frente al cadaver de Angel. Tenia la estaca de Connor en el pecho. Habia disparado contra Vincent y el se interpuso en la trayectoria. Temperance sale corriendo de la casa y cae al lado de Angel. Le toma los signos vitales. Nada. La estaca le atraveso el corazon. Esta muerto.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent recuerda por enesima vez todo lo sucedido en su cumpleaños numero quince. Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Angel y se encuentra de pie vestido de luto cerrado en el funeral de su Tio Lance. El ocupo junto con Jack el lugar de la figura paterna para Vincent. Lance le enseño a estudiar a las personas. A fijarse en las actitudes y gestos que enmascaraban emociones y sentimientos. Lo preparo sin darse cuenta para cumplir su destino.

Temperance tambien se encuentra de negro hasta los puños. Lance en su corazon estaba a la par de Parker. Lo habia adoptado como un hijo algo grande pero igual de desvalido e inocente que cuando conocio al futuro cazavampiros a los tres años de edad. Habia sido un apoyo invaluable cuando Angel murio y solo a el le habia confesado sus sentimientos por el vampiro.

\- No llegue a amarlo, si eso deseas saber- le dijo a Lance un dia, sentados en los sillones frente al lago que se apreciaba desde el porche de su casa en Arkansas- pero habian momentos en los cuales sentia que de ser por el, no hubiera podido seguir viva despues de la muerte de Seeley. Era tan... calido. El hecho de envolverme en sus brazos me hacia olvidar todo el mal que nos rodeaba y acechaba. Fue un verdadero padre para mis hijos, incluso para el indomable militar que tengo en la armada. El dia que le atravesaron el corazon con la estaca, el mio dejo de sentir con esa intensidad. Ahora solo soy madre y punto.

\- No se si te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, Temperance- le dijo Lance sentado en el otro sillon del porche con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos y casi embalsamado con gorro, orejeras, bufanda, abrigo y botas para nieve- el sentimiento que describes es...

\- No lo nombres Lancelot- le dijo de manera firme y el psicologo enmudecio al momento. Si ella le decia el nombre caballeresco completo era prueba irrebatible de que la conversacion no era de su agrado para nada- suficiente con saber que esta muerto y yo estoy sola. Debo ser la unica mujer que ha perdido al mismo hombre dos veces en su vida. Y si, lo digo en sentido metaforico. No literal.

Ella salio de sus recuerdos con la salva de cañonazos. Se permitio llorar por el casi hijo. Todos los hombres que amaba se iban. El pequeño Seeley recibio la bandera de manos del oficial de la armada. Tenia cinco años menos que Vincent. Daisy estaba mirando como el ataud de su esposo bajaba a su ultimo descanso. Habia muerto atrapando a un asesino serial al recibir un disparo mortal por uno de sus complices. Murio como heroe pero Daisy hubiera preferido tenerlo como el psicologo criminal que siempre habia sido en vez del agente de campo en que se convirtio a la muerte de Angel para ocupar su plaza. Suspiro resignada.

Jack Hodgings movia la cabeza mirando al piso. En menos de veinte años habia enterrado mas amigos de los que habia tenido en toda su vida. Estaba cansado, harto, decepcionado y furioso. Cuando diablos se iba a acabar esta voragine de muerte y tristeza? Habian aplazado tantas veces la boda de Michael y Christine porque cada vez que fijaban la fecha habia un acontecimiento natural o sobrenatural seguido irremediablemente de una perdida importante. La primera vez fue con la muerte de Seeley, luego Jared habia caido enfermo, despues Max murio de buena vejez, luego lo de Angel y ahora Lance. Despues de la muerte de Angel se fueron a vivir juntos porque Christine tampoco podia soportar tanta carga de maldades en sus hombros y regreso a Washington con Michael despues del funeral del hombre que habia sido como un segundo padre para ella. Ese dia no habian ido al funeral porque ella no creia poder resistirlo mas. Empezaba a aislarse de su familia y amigos. Queria tener una vida propia con Michael sin mas recuerdos del pasado. Estaba intentando un reinicio de su vida y quien podia culparla!

Angela se habia adelantado al auto y el espero a quedar solo en el cementerio. No queria que lo vieran llorar por su amigo aunque en realidad lloraba por todo lo que habia ocurrido en las ultimas dos decadas. Una vez que hubo descargado todo el peso de su alma, se seco los ojos y volteo para regresar a su vida pero un par de ojos azules lo esperaban respetuosamente a la distancia bajo un arbol. Estaba con la cabeza baja y las manos en la cintura, vestido con el terno negro y los lentes del mismo color era como una alucinacion de un Seeley de veinte años. Jack sacudio la cabeza. Eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Camino hacia el. Se habia quedado para hablarle y si podia ayudar a su ahijado lo haria con gusto.

\- Eh Vince! Que pasa?- dijo tratando de aparentar una despreocupacion que no sentia en años- Que tienes en la cabeza?

\- Demasiados secretos e intrigas. Acabo de enterarme que Seeley Booth no es quien yo creia. Necesito que me digas la verdad Tio Jack. Mi madre cae en depresion cada vez que quiero hablar con ella. Christine no quiere hablar con nadie. Parker esta destacado en Irak por un año y los gemelos no diran nada sin el consentimiento de Temperance Brennan. Estoy atrapado em una red de engaños y dobleces. Por favor! Dimelo Tio Jack! Quien rayos soy yo?!

...

Vincent tomaba la segunda taza de te de tilo y valeriana que le habia preparado Angela. Al saber que su esposo habia decidido contarle todo con pelos y señales al muchacho habia hecho una tetera llena de tres litros de la infusion y se sirvio una tambien para ella. Si Jack se olvidaba de algun detalle ella debia estar lo suficientemente ecuanime y lucida para decirlo sin temblores en la voz ni llantos innecesarios.

Estaban en la sala de la casa de los Hodgings-Montenegro. Vincent no podia creerlo. Nadie sabia de quien era hijo? Ni su propia madre? Habia llamado padre a un hombre que ni siquiera era quien decia ser? El habia muerto sin ser consiente de que el podia no ser su hijo? Estuvo en peligro desde su nacimiento por todo un mundo subterraneo de criaruras paranormales? Su hermano mayor era el exterminador profetizado en antiguos escritos? Le extendio la taza a su Tia Angela para que la vuelva a llenar hasta el tope. Era demasiado.

\- Por eso Temperance no quiso decirte nada. No queria que te desequilibraras en la niñez ni en la adolescencia- le dijo Angela sirviendole el liquido en la taza.

\- Para que me desquicie en la juventud Tia Angela?- le dijo ironico- Mi vida entera es una mentira!

\- Temperance Brennan es tu madre y eso no es ninguna mentira! Te protegio a costa de su corazon e incluso de su propia cordura y hubiera dado hasta su vida si fuera necesario! No seas injusto con ella! Te imaginas todo lo que ha sufrido acaso?! Dile lo que te comento Lance despues del entierro de Angel!- le dijo Angela rabiosa a su marido.

\- Tu madre dijo que era la unica mujer que habia perdido al mismo hombre dos veces. Para qud te des cuenta de la magnitud de su desgracia. Tu tienes toda la razon en estar molesto e indignado...

\- JACK!- le grito Angela con los ojos abiertisimos y bufando de colera.

\- La verdad es la verdad Angela. Ha vivido engañado toda su vida. Pero fue por protegerte no por maldad. Fue por amor que te ocultaron todo. Quiza no fue la mejor opcion pero fue por no causarte mas daño.

\- Es imposible saber quien es mi padre biologico entonces...- dijo resignado.

\- Puedo hacerte pruebas y examenes para sacar conclusiones. Ya creciste y quiza alguno de los genes de tu padre se manifiesten a esta edad. Si hay alguna anomalia en tu cadena de ADN podriamos suponer que eres hijo de Angel y si no...

\- Tampoco hay seguridad de que sea hijo de Seeley porque tengo los genes de mi madre como respaldo. Seria inutil- dijo Vincent cabizbajo.

\- Solo que regresaras el tiempo- dijo Angela tomando el te de tilo.

Unos golpes fuertes y aptemiantes en la puerta de entrada los sacan de sus cavilaciones. Jack abre la puerta con precaucion y ve a Parker vestido de comando con un brillo inusitado en los ojos y un millon de planos en su mochila de comando. Fox Mulder lo llamo para conversar con el despues de años y le dio la llave para su redencion y la de su familia. El problema era que el cerrajero tenia que ser Jack Hodgings.


	6. Chapter 6

Parker ha citado con caracter de urgencia a todos sus hermanos en la casa de Arkansas. Temperance esta en coma inducido en el Mercy Hospital de Washington despues de colapsar en el Jeffersonian.

Christine y Michael fueron a buscarla para darle el parte de matrimonio de su boda. Vieron la puerta de su oficina abierta e ingresaron encontrandola desplomada en su escritorio. Christine corrio a tomarle el pulso y revisarle los signos vitales como habia visto que ella lo hacia en este tipo de circunstancias. Estaba agotada. Michael la cargo para colocarla en el sillon de su oficina. Cam Saroyan ingreso al escuchar el escandalo y llamo inmediatamente al 911. Se la llevaron en ambulancia con oxigeno y suero ya que no respondia a estimulos externos. Parker volo desde Irak en el primer avion disponible y los gemelos regresaron de la academia de West Point. Vincent estaba en Arkansas ayudando a su Tio Jack en la construccion de la herramienta que salvaria a su familia de la ruina y despues de la llamada de Parker dejo todo para ir al lado de su madre.

Temperance desperto y vio a sus cinco hijos mas Michael en su habitacion de hospital. Christine empezo a decirle que no era posible matarse en vida trabajando. Que era lo mismo suicidarse lentamente con arsenico. Ella era la mas parecida a su madre en el caracter frontal y literal. Parker la miro indignado por hablarle asi a la mujer que lo habia criado como un hijo desde los tres años de edad. Christine se callo automaticamente. Sabia del caracter autoritario de su hermano y no queria provocar una riña con el delante del lecho de enferma de su madre. Los gemelos reclamaron que les hubieran avisado a ultima hora y Vincent solo permanecia callado con una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas ya que la otra la tenia Parker.

\- Callense todos por favor! Retirense inmediatamente si solo van a discutir! Ya lo haran de sobra en mi funeral y por repartirse la herencia!

\- Mama nadie va a discutir mas- le dijo Parker tratando de tranquilizarla- no vuelvas a decir lo de tu funeral por Dios... o quieres que nos de un infarto a todos?

\- Lo logico es que los hijos entierren a los padres. O no?- se queda callada un momento- salgan todos por favor menos Parker. Necesito hablar con el. Y sin reclamos Christine- le dijo al ver que iba a protestar- ya hablare contigo despues. Hablare con todos y cada uno por separado. El ultimo sera Vincent.

Los hermanos Booth y Michael Hodgings salen de la habitacion. Solo quedan Parker y Temperance frente a frente. El militar esta nervioso. No sabe que pueda hablar ella con el a solas. Tiene un vago presentiento. Y no es bueno.

\- Tus habilidades de Blade Hunter terminaron con la muerte de Connor?- le dice a quemarropa.

\- Ya no cazo si a eso te refieres, mama- le dice el Comandante Booth- el submundo se acabo cuando Connor murio. No hay mas presas ni cazadores.

\- No era esa mi pregunta Mateus- el se sobrecoge al escucharla pronunciar su nombre de cazador- ya no tienes las habilidades del Blade Hunter, entonces? No puedes volar, ni tienes fuerza sobrehumana... ni puedes leer los pensamientos de otras personas?

\- No mama. No puedo leerte la mente. En realidad nunca pude hacerlo. Solo notaba los cambios fisicos en las personas: pulsacion, latidos, pupilas, gestos. Eso me daba una idea cabal de si mentian o no. Nunca tuve esa habilidad que mencionas.

\- Lo mismo me dijo Angel cuando se lo pregunte- dijo Temperance desilucionada- esperaba no tener que decirte lo que voy a decir.

\- Me estas asustando, mama- le dice Parker empezando a sudar- que me vas a decir?

\- Tienes que ponerme en coma inducido- le dice mirandolo a los ojos- tienes que hacerlo por favor. Ya no aguanto seguir viviendo asi- rompe a llorar y Parker la abraza- entiendeme por favor. Te he querido como mi hijo mayor. No me decepciones tu tambien.

Parker accede. El ha visto como se ha ido quebrando poco a poco. De la mujer fuerte y decidida que lo adopto de niño solo queda la mascara y el cascaron. Ha sufrido demasiado. Aguantado hasta lo sumo pero ya no puede mas. Era cierto lo que Christine decia. No era exceso de trabajo. Era un intento de suicidio muy sutil. Prefiere el coma inducido.

Pasan sus hijos uno por uno. Antes de hablar con Vincent hace entrar a Michael Hodgings. El joven de ojos azules y rasgados va hacia su tia favorita con una sonrisa preocupada. Sabe que Temperance Brennan no se anda con rodeos y dice lo que piensa sin anestesia. Christine es igual.

\- Michael se que cuidaras a Christine e impediras que se meta en problemas por lo deslenguada que es. Saco ese defecto combinado. Es tan terca como su padre y dice las cosas sin pensar como yo. Es otra cosa la que voy a pedirte.

\- Lo que quieras Tia Tempe- le dice Michael mirandola a los ojos- solo pidemelo.

\- Ayuda a los chicos a salvar a su padre- le dijo tomandolo de la mano- Jack, tu padre, esta construyendo una maquina para viajar en el tiempo en mi casa de Arkansas junto con Vincent. No me mires asi que no me he desquiciado Michael Vincent Stacatto Hodgings- Montenegro!- le grita al sentir su mirada incredula y preocupada- necesito que ayudes a mis hijos con tus conocimientos de mecanica aplicada, fisica y demas titulos que tienes para salvar el pasado y cambiar este futuro horrendo!

\- Quieres que salvemos a Tio Seeley en el pasado?!- le dice sin poder creerlo- Aun si fuera cierto este futuro seguiria existiendo! Solo creariamos una linea del tiempo paralela!

\- Si en alguna dimension paralela y simultanea mi esposo sigue vivo y junto conmigo y mis hijos, todo este esfuerzo valdra la pena- le dice recostandose en las almohadas- cuento contigo si o no?

Michael Hodgings piensa a mil por hora. Tiempo, espacio, velocidad, teoria de la relatividad, Einstein, velocidad del sonido, formulas. Sera posible? Y aun si fuera posible, cual seria el plan? La estrategia a seguir? Lo mas loco de toda esta locura, quien viajaria al pasado?

\- Si o no, Michael?! Es solo una palabra!

\- Que implica demasiado Tia Temperance- le dice el joven cientifico con el mismo aplomo con el que enfrenta a su novia cuando quiere ganar por sobre todo- estariamos yendo en contra de todo lo conocido hasta el momento. Hariamos lo imposible. Cuenta conmigo para todo. Seria un sueño hecho realidad que mi Tio Seeley lleve a Christine hasta el altar para casarse conmigo. Voy a hacerlo

Temperance le agradece apretando su mano entre las suyas. No puede hablar de la emocion. Reprime un sollozo pero Michael la abraza para despedirse. Espera que el coma inducido la serene lo suficiente como para asistir a su boda. Sale de la habitacion esperanzado porque sabe que es el inicio de un plan descabellado pero funcional.

Cuando le toca el turno a Vincent lo abraza y le acaricia la barba oscura. Se esta pareciendo demasiado a su Tio Russ.

\- Yo ame demasiado a tu padre. No podia perderlo dos veces. No soporto seguir asi. Perdoname pero no puedo mas. Debes encontrar la verdad. Tus hermanos te apoyaran. Michael esta trabajando en un proyecto para ayudarte. Cuando sepas la verdad, despiertame y dimela. Eso me permitira seguir adelante.

...

\- Los reuni aqui por dos motivos. El primero ya todos lo saben. Mama esta en coma inducido para evitar una tentativa de suicidio. Es fuerte y drastica la decision pero ella lo quiso asi.

\- Y tu la apoyaste- dijo Christine- pudiste disuadirla para que no cometa esa locura!

\- Preferias que se suicide?- dijo Joseph sentado en la mesa del comedor- fue mejor asi.

\- No que fuera lo mejor. Solo fue la unica alternativa que le dejo a Parker y no tuvo mas opcion que aceptar- dijo Henry algo frustrado- y porque te dejo decidirlo a ti?

\- Soy el mayor. Supongo que fue por eso.

\- Y la segunda razon?- dijo Christine cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a Parker- cual es?

\- Tio Jack termino de construir la maquina, no Vincent?- le dijo a su hermano menor.

\- Asi es. Ya hicimos pruebas y funciona. Enviamos a Otto al pasado y trajo un hueso de pollo el muy gloton- dijo moviendo la cabeza- Tio Jack examino el tiempo y procedencia. Era de 2016. El año exacto al que se debe viajar.

\- Porque ese año? Mama nos confirmo que Papa murio a inicios del 2017 en el segundo x-file que manejaba con Mulder y Scully- dijo Joseph intrigado.

\- Tenemos que salvarlo en el primer x-file. Si lo ayudamos a recuperar a John Mulder antes que eclosione el ADN alienigena que le inoculo el gobierno, jamas lo atacara en el segundo x-file, ni le desgarrara la aorta ni morira desangrado. Ese es el motivo- dice Parker sin muchos animos de recordar ese incidente.

\- Ok. Esta el motivo y la fecha. Ahora, quien viajara?- dijo Michael- ninguno puede encontrarse con su doble mas joven o se producira la famosa paradoja primordial que dinamitara el mundo en pedazos.

\- Explicamelo mas despacio y en cristiano por favor, cuñadito- le dice Parker confundido- como que el mundo estallara en pedazos?

\- Mira hay una teoria respaldada por varios estudios llamada la paradoja primordial. En ella se describe lo siguiente: si tu te encuentras con el Parker Mathew Booth de una dimension paralela ambos mundos, el tuyo y el de tu doble, no soportaran el choque al juntarse para producir ese encuentro y se autodestruiran automaticamente.

\- Eso quiere decir que ninguno de nosotros puede ir- dijo Christine desesperada- como salvaremos a papa si no podemos ir a donde el esta?!

\- Yo si. No habia nacido en el primer x-file. No tengo doble en ese pasado. Ire yo.

Todos voltean a ver a Vincent. Era cierto. El era el unico que podria ir sin riesgo de explotar dos universos paralelos pero...

\- Tu no vas!- le dijo Parker cogiendolo del brazo. Era por lo menos diez centimetros mas alto que Vincent y lo queria mas que como hermano como un hijo pequeño. No soportaria la idea de que no existiera jamas- tu no sabes si volveras o no! Si eres hijo de Angel jamas naceras!

\- Prefiero eso a vivir en la incertidumbre! Ustedes no saben lo que es eso! Yo soy el mas indicado para ir! No se destruira nada y si no debi nacer nunca acepto ese destino con tal de que mi madre sea feliz con el hombre que amo toda su vida!

...

Vincent ya tiene veintitres años. Se ha preparado intensamente por cuatro años para cumplir su mision. Cuatro años que su madre esta en coma inducido. Cuatro años que sus hermanos y cuñado renunciaron a sus trabajos y se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a este proyecto alucinado pero factible. Su Tio Jack le dio instrucciones precisas y un plano resumido de la maquina del tiempo para que su doble de 2016 pueda construirla y el pueda regresar al futuro.

\- Ya es hora Vince- le dice Jack Hodgings- apareceras en el hospital donde Seeley se repone de la lesion a la columna provocada por la pelea con Fox Mulder. Aqui tienes uno de sus trajes del FBI. Y esto me lo daras a mi apenas llegues al Jeffersonian. Es el anillo de bodas de tu Tia Angela. Esa sera la clave y el santo y seña. Si veo esto en tus manos te creere inmediatamente.

Vincent recibe el anillo y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su saco. Esta vestido con uno de los trajes del FBI de Sweets ajustado a su talla y contextura. Ademas tiene una mochila a la espalda con varios instrumentos que Michael ha creado especialmente para esta mision. Se despide de sus hermanos con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. Christine no quiere soltarlo. Es consiente que esa puede ser la ultima vez que lo vea.

\- Debes dejarlo Chris- le dice Michael- todos sabemos los riesgos y estuvimos de acuerdo. No lo retrases mas. Es su destino.

Vincent entra en la maquina. Parece una capsula de animacion suspendida. Mira su familia por ultima vez quiza. En unos momentos conocera al hombre que podtia ser su padre y es el centro de toda esta increible pero real mision. Cierra los ojos cuando Jack oprime el boton de inicio...

Cuando los abre esta en el pasillo de un hospital frente a la habitacion 518. Ingresa y empieza toda una nueva historia.

FIN


End file.
